sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sub-Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Barbara Slade |Premiera=27 listopada 1993 |Numer=11 |Poprzedni=Warp Sonic |Następny=Sonic Past Cool }} Warp Sonic – jedenasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako dziesiąty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako trzeci odcinek. Fabuła Z platformy wiertniczej Doktora Robotnika wyłonił się Snake Probe, który przekopał się do podziemnego jeziora oleju. Robotnik skontaktował się ze Snivelym, którego zapytał o postęp w pracach. Snively odpowiedział, że wydobyto 36% oleju i przewidywany jest wzrost do 50%. Robotnik jednak nie był z tego zadowolony i kazał pozyskać znacznie więcej oleju, nie zważając na to, że platforma pracowała od 10 dni na pełnej mocy. Tymczasem Snake Probe przemierzał podziemne korytarze i przebudził śpiącego na tronie upadłego, podziemnego królestwa Krakena. Potwór wydał z siebie ryk i zeskoczył z tronu, a następnie poszedł w swoją stronę. Z kolei Snake Probe zaczął demolować jaskinię, odcinając dopływ rzeki z zieloną wodą przez zawalone głazy. Życiodajna woda wylała się na powierzchnię i wylądowała w jednej z rzek Great Forest. Freedom Fighters odczuli skutki tego, gdy posadzone przez nich drzewa zaczęły obumierać. Sally i Rotor nie wiedzieli dlaczego tak się działo, mimo że wyliczyli proporcje słońca, wody i gleby. Tails i Antoine przywieźli następnie nawóz i lis zaczął dodawać go do obumarłych roślin. Okazało się, że wszędzie drzewa nie chciały rosnąć i Sally podejrzewała, że zanieczyszczenia z Robotropolis zaczęły się rozprzestrzeniać coraz dalej. Po tym jak Antoine skończył narzekać na odór nawozu, zebrały się ciemne chmury i doszło do burzy, w której Sally upatrywała nadzieję na ożywienie drzew. Tymczasem Sonic grał na swojej gitarze elektrycznej i śpiewał, jednocześnie mając zarzuconą na drewnianym moście wędkę. Musiał przerwać, kiedy ryba złapała się na haczyk. Sonic próbował zatrzymać swoją zdobycz, ale ta pociągnęła go ze sobą do wody. Sonic zmagał się z rybą, ale ostatecznie ta uciekła mu, a jeż wylądował w zielonkawej wodzie. Kiedy wrócił do swoich przyjaciół, opowiedział im o swojej przygodzie. Rotor był zawiedziony tym, że Sonic nie złowił ryby, a Tailsa zachwyciła opowieść. Antoine nie wierzył jednak w opowieść Sonica. Jeż dał mu swoje słowo, po czym wytrzepał sobie nieco wody z ucha. Spłynęła ona na pobliski kwiatek, który natychmiastowo urósł na oczach Sally. Bohaterowie byli tym zachwyceni, a Sonic nie wiedział jak to się stało. Kiedy ponownie wytrzepał wodę z drugiego ucha, ta skapnęła na inną sadzonkę. Początkowo nic się nie działo, lecz po chwili w górę wystrzeliło ogromne drzewo. Sally chciała wiedzieć, skąd Sonic pozyskał tę wodę. Jeż odpowiedział jej, że pochodziła z Great River. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Rotor popłynęli łódką nad rzekę, aby pozyskać więcej tej wody. W trakcie rejsu Rotor powiedział Sonicowi, że chciałby być takim bohaterem jak on. Jeż wiedział co miał na myśli przyjaciel, ale odparł mu, aby się nie przejmował, ponieważ jest świetnym mechanikiem. Antoine przeraził się później kłody, z którą zderzyła się łódka. Sonic polecił mu się uspokoić i korzystać z rejsu, na co ten przystał. Sally zauważyła potem umierające nad brzegiem rzeki drzewa i wyraziła swoje obawy, że drzewa w całym Great Forest mogą wyginąć. Sonic podejrzewał, że zielona woda mogłaby im pomóc. Łódkę porwał nagle silny nurt. Na prośbę Sally Rotor próbował zapanować nad łodzią, ale rzeka przeważyła. Bohaterowie zostali wciągnięciu do wiru wodnego i znaleźli się w podziemny jeziorze, z zanieczyszczoną wodą, w której pływały mechaniczne śmieci. Antoine nadal się bał, a Sonic chwycił wiosło i kazał mu się uspokoić. Antoine opanował się, a Sonic i Rotor chwycili wiosła, aby lepiej sterować łodzią. Sally chciała za pomocą Nicole zdobyć mapę podziemnego jeziora, ale nie otrzymała żadnej. Co więcej Rotor zauważył, że łódka straciła swój silnik, co wystraszyło Antoine. Musiał on chwycić trzecie wiosło i napędzać łódkę, ale szybko zaczął się męczyć i narzekać. Na drodze bohaterów pojawił się spory, mechaniczny fragment, który płynął prosto na nich. Sonic i Rotor zaparli się wiosłami o element, oraz krzyczeli do Antoine, aby skręcił. Nie otrzymali jednak odpowiedzi i metalowy kawałek uderzył w łódź i zrobił w niej dziurę. Sonicowi udało się go wreszcie odepchnąć. Kiedy jednak bohaterowie się odwrócili, zobaczyli, że Antoine zniknął. Wołali go, ale nie otrzymali odpowiedzi. Postanowili poszukać go później. Podczas rejsu wpłynęli do rzeki z różnokolorową, poważnie zanieczyszczoną wodą. Rotor i Sally przelewali za pomocą czapek i butów wodę wlewającą się do łodzi, a Sonic wiosłował. Nagle porwał ich kolejny nurt, który zaprowadził ich nad wodospad. Łódź zaczęły spadać, ale Sonic wyskoczył i zatrzymał ją. Zaczął następnie biec w górę wodospadu i skierował łódź do bocznej odnogi głównej rzeki. Kiedy wrócił na pokład, Sally pocałowała go w policzek za brawurową akcję i pochwaliła za pomysł. Niespodziewanie wokół łodzi zaczęła się zbierać bulgocząca, różowa woda, która zaczęła zżerać łódź. Sonic chwycił się wystających z góry pnączy, a Rotor i Sally dołączyli później do niego. Trzymając się nóg Sonica, udało im się przejść po pnączach na brzeg. Sonic, Sally i Rotor dotarli do bujnie zarośniętej jaskini, w której wołali Antoine. Rotor czuł się przez coś obserwowany, ale Sonic i Sally uspokoili go, ponieważ otaczali ich tylko rośliny. Jednak tuż za bohaterami zaczęło się wić żywe pnącze. Kiedy Sally podeszła, aby powąchać żółty kwiat, ten ukazał swoje czerwony zęby i próbował ją ugryźć. Sonic przybył z pomocą i gdy kwiaty zaczęły go gryźć z dwóch stron, zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi z dużą szybkością. Następnie zatoczył wiele kół dookoła kwiatów, które związały się swoimi łodygami. Mimo że zostały pokonane, Rotor zauważył, że Sally zniknęła. Sonic i Rotor wołali ją, ale nie otrzymali odpowiedzi. Kiedy ruszyli dalej, dotarli do podziemnej sali tronowej. Zapach tego miejsca przypominał Rotorowi Mobotropolis. Kiedy podeszli do tronu, Sonic usłyszał jakiś dźwięk i kazał Rotorowi zostać. Kiedy udał się by zbadać źródło dźwięku, wołał Sally i Antoine. Za jego plecami zaczął się wtedy pojawiać tajemniczy cień. Kiedy Rotor poszedł tropem Sonica, zauważył, że jeż został złapany przez Krakena. Sonic kazał mu uciekać, ale Rotor potknął się. Kraken próbował go chwycić, ale Rotor cofając się wpadł do przepaści, którą wcześniej blokowały gruzy. Kraken zaczął pytać Sonic, co zrobił z jego podziemnym światem. Niebieski jeż nie miał jednak pojęcia o co chodziło i Kraken zabrał go, aby pokazać o co mu chodziło. Tymczasem Rotor stoczył się do podziemnej rzeki z zieloną wodą, którą rozpoznał. Zrozumiał, dlaczego ta część jaskini była tak mocno zarośnięta. Jego uwagę przykuły potem kamienie, które zwaliły się w miejsce, w którym rzeka była zablokowana. Rotor rozrzucił kamienie i odblokował rzekę, która mogła znów płynąć. Następnie nabrał nieco życiodajnej wody do swojej manierki i poszedł dalej. Z kolei podziemne korzenie drzew weszły w kontakt z wodą i drzewa w Great Forest znów ożyły. W tym czasie Sonic, Sally i Antoine byli zanurzeni po głowy w zanieczyszczonej wodzie. Antoine miał pretensje do Sonica, za to że ten nie uratował ich, mimo że był prawdziwym herosem. Sonic nie mógł się uwolnić z zanieczyszczonej wody, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele. Antoine przestraszył się przepływającego obok, zmutowanego krokodyla, a Sally zaczęła ostrzegać o podnoszącym się poziomie wody. Rotor dotarł nad jedno z podziemnych jezior i zbadał jego brudną wodę. Zobaczył wtedy odbicie światła na tafli wody. Kiedy spojrzał na sufit jaskini, dostrzegł przebijającego się w dół Snake Probe. Robot wystrzelił w Rotora laser, ale mors zdołał umknąć do bocznego korytarza. Usłyszał wtedy Sonica, Sally i Antoine, którzy wołali go na pomoc. Jeż prosił, aby Rotor wyciągnął jego pierścień z plecaka. Rotor odłożył na bok manierkę z życiodajną wodą, po czym wziął deskę i utworzył z niej most do Sonica. Zanim jednak na niego wkroczył, za nogę złapało go żywe pnącze i zaczęło go wciągać do wody. Rotor zdołał złapać się stalagmitu i kilkakrotnie zderzył trzymające go za nogę pnącze ze ścianą. Gdy to odpuściło, Rotor szybko podbiegł do Sonica i wyciągnął z jego plecaka pierścień. Niebieski jeż chwycił przedmiot i wybiegł z wody. Następnie uratował tonącą Sally, a Rotor wyłowił Antoine. Gdy bohaterowie odetchnęli, Sonic podziękował Rotorowi i nazwał go bohaterem, Sally ucałowała go w policzek, a Antoine zasalutował. Nagle doświadczyli trzęsienia ziemi i Rotor opowiedział im o platformie wiertniczej Robotnika, za pomocą której pozyskiwał on olej. Gdy zaczęli uciekać, na drodze stanął im Kraken. Zapowiedział im, że nie uciekną i będą musieli zginąć od zanieczyszczeń, tak jak reszta jego rasy. Gdy Sonic zapytał go co miał na myśli, Kraken opowiedział, że kiedyś był królem tego podziemnego świata. Ale istoty z powierzchni zanieczyściły jego świat i niemal cała jego rasa wyginęła. Pozostał tylko on. Sally wyjaśniła jednak Krakenowi, że to nie oni, lecz Robotonik zatruł jego świat. Wówczas rozległo się kolejne trzęsienie ziemi i ze ściany wyłoniły się dwa Snake Probe, które związały krakena. Pojawił się także trzeci Snake Probe. Rotor powiedział Sonicowi, że roboty pochodzą z platformy wiertniczej na powierzchni. Sonic postanowił pobiec przez tunel, który stworzył Snake Probe. Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, zaczął biec do wnętrza platformy. W tym samym czasie Robotnik i Snively przylecieli Hovercraftem, aby podziwiać platformę wiertniczą. Robotnik ujrzał na ekranie monitoringu muchę i kazał ją zdjąć, ale Snively odpowiedział mu, że to Sonic. Doktor wściekł się i wysłał Swat-boty, które wyszły z bazy. Jeż pobiegł do drzwi obok, ale z nich również wyszły roboty. Jeż pobiegł zatem w górę. W centrum sterowania, Robotnik kazał swojemu Swat-botowi aktywować wszystkie Snake Probe. Zanim jednak robot mógł to zrobić, Sonic przybiegł i wcisnął przycisk na jego krześle. Krzesło odjechało do korytarza, a Sonic zamknął drzwi do centrum sterowania. Wyłączył następnie wszystkie Snake Probe i dokonał ich samozniszczenia. Następnie zaczął grać na wszystkich przyciskach bazy, śpiewając przy tym piosenkę, którą wcześniej ćwiczył na gitarze elektrycznej. Gdy baza była dostatecznie uszkodzona, Sonic uciekł z niej. Platforma wiertnicza zawaliła się, wprawiając Robotnika we wściekłość. Sonic wrócił do Krakena, Sally, Rotora i Antoine w podziemnym jeziorze. Rotor wylał do zanieczyszczonej wody zieloną wodę ze swojej manierki. Woda została natychmiastowo oczyszczona. W dowód wdzięczności, Kraken podarował Sonicowi worek, którego zawartość miała pomóc w ożywieniu Great Forest. Sonic podziękował Krakenowi i przypomniał mu, aby dał znać, jeśli zechce pójść na ryby. Po powrocie do Great Forest Sally wylała nieco wody, którą podarował im Kraken, na sadzonki. Te zaczęły bardzo intensywnie rosnąć, co spodobało się bohaterom. Sonic spytał się następnie Rotora, jak to jest być bohaterem. Mors włożył na swoją głowę opatrunek i przyznał, że jest to męczące i zdecydował się pozostać złotą rączką. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Rotor *Kraken *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot *Snake Probe